mmd_border_of_deathfandomcom-20200213-history
Ike Katayama
(PAGE IS STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS)' '''Ike Katayama' is the main protagonist of "Border of Death" as he is the first to meet Nadeshiko when she asked for assistance through a dream. As the Knight of the Sorceress, Ike shows his skills as a master swordsman as he mans two katana. Design Ike is a tall teenager with jet black hair, ruby red eyes and average fair skin. His outfit generally consists mostly of the color black, wearing a jacket over a simple shirt and dark-grey pants held up by a red belt. And regular black shoes. Around his neck, he sports on a black choker with a silver cross. At his thighs, there are belts attached: two on the right leg, one on the left. On the left belt when he's in battle, it holds a pocket where he keeps his personal knife kept away. Personality When first meeting Ike, he would seem like a cold character who is not so easy-going. Not true at all. He's nicer than he appears, but he's just very judgmental on the people he meets so he would often give his disapproving glare... Among his friends is where's he more open and out-going, but they've yet to see the very rare sides of him that he's kept under a mask. As the series progress, it would seem that none other than Nadeshiko Masayume manages to see these rare sides of him. Profile Ike is the second male character introduced to the series as he is first seen waking up in a dream. He is a college-ranked student, simply trying to get through with his life like any other teenager would. However, that plan takes a turn when he meets Nadeshiko and is thrown into the task of assisting her in protecting her home world. With enough persuasion, he agrees saying that he would want a place to go in the afterlife that is not what people would feared and imagined. 'The Fallen Angel' In due time, and from various concept art, it is revealed that Ike is the Fallen Angel of a previous High Angel named Israfel Engels. From similar appearance even down to certain abilities passed on. With his newfound abilities, Ike does what he can to not only defeat the threats on Hidden Dawn, but also to those whom he cares for. Combat Ike took kendo in his youth. His fighting style may be of Nitojutsu mixed with his own methods for easy maneuver. Attacking mostly with speed, but lowering his defenses upon close combat. His secondary weapon is a stiletto knife, where he uses it to jab or throw towards his enemies. Abilities as a Fallen Angel After learning that he was a Fallen Angel, it becomes more understanding for why Ike has some inhuman-like abilities. From this, he has further enhanced his fighting style, earning the ability of using illusions and higher class dark & shadow magic and flight. Abilities *''Pyrokinetic'' - Based on what's seen from the prologue when Ike is first introduced, it would seem he has the ability to control fire. However, his flame is a different shade of purples and reds. *''Knife Expertise'' - Ike's taken a strange liking to knives ever since he's picked one up in his early teen years. Having developed a liking to also playing Darts, Ike decided to put his aiming and throwing skills to use as he takes his personal knife into battle with him as a side-weapon. **''Knife Throw'' - Simply put. Ike throws his knife forward to the enemy. Whether he's capable of hitting their vital regions is luck dependent. **''Knife Jab'' - In case Ike were to get himself stuck in a rut, he can easily just reach for his knife and jab his enemy to get himself out. *''Double Swordsman'' - Manning two katana in hand, it is learned that Ike's tactics focus on speed at most. The idea of going for the kill instantly and quickly to get the job done. However, this also lowers his defenses if he's not careful. Abilities as a Fallen Angel *''Illusionary'' Magic - Since his former Angel was once a user of illusional magic, Ike had also gained the ability as well. This allows him to use his most common technique: Silver Rain. **''Silver Rain'' - Ike will be able to create duplicates of his knife and cause a shower of them to fall down onto his enemy. However, since he's only a Nephilla, the illusional duplicates only do half the damage as the original. *''Shadow Magic'' - Since his former Angel had dark, shadow magic, Ike has the ability as well, but not quite of high extent. This allows him to do various things: **''Shadow Clone'' - Ike can bring his shadow to life to act as a double in battle. However, as a clone, it won't be as strong nor efficient as the original. **''One's Shadow'' - In due time, Ike learns to BECOME a shadow himself. This becomes in handy for him to spy on others and collect information as he follows as their shadow. ***He tries not to use this so often though as it drains out his energy quickly. *''Dark Wings'' - Being a Nephilla, Ike has gained the ability to summon dark, black wings on his back and take flight. **Unlike Nadeshiko, this doesn't raise his magic very much as he is more accustomed to physical combat instead of magical. ***Nadeshiko with her wings doubles her magic power. Ike with his wings only does about a half of his magic power. Relationships *Nadeshiko Masayume - He's acknowledged her as someone like a client. As the series progress, there seems to be hints that Ike is slowly falling to like Nadeshiko. *Kaine Skylar - The two did not quite get along at first for a while, but they still look past their differences when they have to team up in battle. *Austin Calloway - He and Austin actually grew up taking kendo lessons together in their youth. TO BE UPDATED Fun Facts *Ike Katayama's character is fully-claimed ownership under the series creator's boyfriend, DarkFallenBlade. *Ike's overall appearance is based upon DarkFallenBlade, minus the eyes. Ike's eyes are red while DarkFallenBlade's are a dark brown. **Though it is recently noted that DarkFallenBlade's cut his hair so he no longer has the hair as his character. *Ike may wear black, but his favorite color is actually red. **Based upon this fact and his eye color, in some countries red is a noble color of high rank. With that in mind, next to Nadeshiko, Ike is probably just as strong as her. *Ike is often mistaken as an emo due to his emo-like, shaggy hairstyle. **As a matter of fact, the 3D Model's hair is NOT what it's supposed to look like. The creators grew too use of seeing the model with this hair (which is an Animasa Kaito hair) that they never bothered to change it. "It just didn't...look right when we tried to give him the right hair," they said. ***From original concepts, the actual hair Ike is suppose to have is the generic, stereotypical type of hair for any common anime boy with dark hair and a "dark" personality. *Nadeshiko's actually the only one who calls him "Ike-kun." *So far, Ike's the only member of the group that can use two different weapons, being that he has a primary and a secondary. *From the profile picture given, it's noticed that there is no pocket holding the knife. A little something the creator forgot to add... So it's a strap-on instead. *"Ike" is actually his English name. His actual name is Kai Katayama, and in his childhood, his mother liked to call him "Kaitou" which meant "phantom thief." **Funny enough, "Kaitou" is the alias name DarkFallenBlade also uses. *Ike's family is actually divorced and broken apart. His mother is dead from an illness and he despises his father for abandoning them. Yet even after his father has changed and returns to take care of him, Ike refuses and goes on his own. **He's not fully independent yet. He's still a college student so money is a rut for him. Luckily, his father was able to help provide him financially. Still, that doesn't change Ike's view on him much. **He currently shares an apartment with a college friend. *His title of being called "The Sorceress's Knight" seems to be based upon the game Final Fantasy VIII where the main character, Squall Leonhart, becomes Rinoa Heartilly's knight. There seems to be a strong similarity about this when it comes to Nadeshiko. **Reference from Game Description - "During their journey Squall learns Rinoa has inherited Edea's sorceress power and has become a sorceress......Rinoa is pessimistic about the future, but Squall vows to be her Knight even if all the world was her enemy." *Being that Ike mans twin katana in hand, it becomes relevantly evident that he is ambidextrous. *It may not be noticable, but Ike's left-hand katana is actually slightly smaller than the right-hand. A slight reference to the daisho method of the samurai. TO BE UPDATE